War of the Ancients
The War of the Ancients was the fifth short story of the New World series, and a part of the War of the Gods Series. The story chronicles the Old Ones arrival on Earth, the Fall of the Noble Titans and the subsequent civil war. These sections are the first time that the Noble Titans are introduced and it is interesting to see the members that are currently Chaos Gods as they were before coruption. Alongside this the background to the Eternity War is given, and most of what is known of this conflict is from this story. War of the Ancients can be read at any point as it is a backstory to the world that the story exists inside of. The War of the Ancients has two Spin-off in the form of the Will of Valhalla of which tells the story of the Titan Odin, and the Shadow of the Gods of which tells the story of several Noble Titans attempting to uplift the humans through the creation of several Man Gods, and the consequences of these actions. The War of the Ancients starts with the glory days of the creation of the planet, and in this time the story is told through the storytelling of Tek who tells it at first in a positive light, and then slowly shifts into his more personal opinion of what the Old Ones had become to him. Tek's personal pain is told throughout the story, as he clearly felt a very deep loss following the destruction of the Martians and this allowed him to betray everything he stood for and change the foundation of what the Old Ones built. From this he goes into the decisions that led him to corrupt Tzeneech and the horrifying affect that this has on the Titans. Tek could be descibed as the main character of the story, and he is the narrator of the entire story, the only story that contains no POV character, and instead an all knowing narrator in the form of Tek tells the events of the War of the Ancients. This happens as Tek speaks to Jorneize Khan of whom is a Snow Elf that infiltrated his inner sanctum. Tek goes about telling her the entire truth of the history of the planet to the point that she can never leave due to how much she knows, although he jokes that noone would ever believe her anyway. POV Characters Tek could be descibed as the main character of the story, and he is the narrator of the entire story, the only story that contains no POV character, and instead an all knowing narrator in the form of Tek tells the events of the War of the Ancients. This happens as Tek speaks to Jorneize Khan of whom is a Snow Elf that infiltrated his inner sanctum. Tek goes about telling her the entire truth of the history of the planet to the point that she can never leave due to how much she knows, although he jokes that noone would ever believe her anyway. Chapter Summaries Chapter 1 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is sitting alone in his control room where he watches the monitors as different things happen throughout the world showing that using the Fade itself he has the ability to see ever inch of the Earth. The chapter ends as Tek discusses with Amina Ialliora the destruction of Mars, and the horrifying effect that its destruction had upon him. Characters Introduced= *Tek *Amina Ialliora |-|Places Introduced= *Seat of God |-|Groups Introduced= *Snow Elves *Snowy Vale |-|Events Introduced= *Old One Invasion of Mars Chapter 2 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes Amina Ialliora from her sleeping and tells her of the colonization of the Earth as he promiced that he would. Chapter 3 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he comes upon Amina in the vast library where she is reading one of his tablets on the early time of the Old Ones on Earth, and she asks him of the formation of the Titans. Chapter 4 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes Amina in order to take her to one of the vast labratories beneath them and entering the lab she is shown several races including a human, Charr, Orc, Elf, and a skaven of which leads Tek to explain the creation of the races by the different Titans. During this discussion they discuss the excistence of the second inhabited planet in the form of the moon or Luna and while discussing Luna they begin with the coruption of Malekor and eventually the Luna War of Conquest which was the first moment of the Eternity War. Characters Introduced= *Malekor |-|Places Introduced= *Luna |-|Groups Introduced= *Human *Elves *Greenskin *Skaven |-|Events Introduced= *Luna War of Conquest Chapter 5 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 6 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he tells her of the beggining of the Titan Civil War in the form of the Eternity War. Chapter 7 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he continues his tale of the Titan Civil War with its actual beggining during the final battle of the Eternity War where the Noble Titans led by Zeus would summon to them several of the prominent members of the Titans in the form of Tzeenech, Slanaash, and Malekor of whom seemed to be members of the growing moralistically changing element of the Titans. Chapter 8 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he continues telling Amina of the Titan Civil War with the inital battles of the war becoming the main focus of the early part of the chapter. The chapter ends with the Ninth Battle of Olympus where the Noble Titans attempt to break out of Olympus and break the siege and the rampage of the Chaos Titans but are so horribly outnumbered that the battle ends in their retreat to within the walls of Olympus, and the very last page of the chapter details Tek watching as Malekor, and Tzeenech breach the Polar Gate which allows the Chaos forces of the Fade to breach into the Earth itself. Chapter 9 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 10 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 11 Tek is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Plot Details Chaper One - Destruction of Mars Main Article : Old Ones :'' "It was a beautiful thing to move throughout the universe with no limit but the limits we set on ourselves. For an endless time we did great deads, but somewhere along the line we allowed the same morals that had doomed us before to seep back into us."'' :-Tek The Old Ones were said by Tek to be the first race to ever reach the stars, and after century upon century of fighting upstart races the Old Ones would begin to change their ways and stopped holding territory and instead simply travelled in a massive fleet which they used to destroy any threats to the universe. As this continued they begin to move towards uplifting races and planets that they found, and in this way they became obsessed with the ordering of the univers which they felt was their land to control. Tek says that at some point in the past they discovered the Martian Empire and through this planet Earth and it was here that they would move the entire fleet. :"We destroyed them for no reason. They should have been cultivated but instead my people destroyed them so utterly that not even DNA existed so that I could resurect their society. It was watching their destruction that made me see the truth. I would never follow them again. Never again would I watch that happen." :-Tek Tek argued against their destruction due to the fact that he had communicated with several of their scientists and he believed them to be a brilliant race who truly understood the meaning of life. Tek was in the end ignored, as the councillers of the Old Ones decided to obliterate the Martians completely leaving nothing but small DNA samples left, but even these would be kept secret as they didn't want fundementalists like Tek to attempt to rebuild the Martians.The Martians were destroyed and their surviving members were cataloged and then placed in databases aboard the massive fleet for the day they would be of use again. During the destruction of the Martian Empire they discovered the planet Earth which appeared to be a sort of labratory world for these Martians, as they had seeded the planet with a huge number of races, all of which were kept at a low rate of technology. Chapter Two - Colonization Main Article : Earth Category:Story Category:War of the Gods Series